Before we are safe
by Old Scarecrow
Summary: To be the middle children and like night and day, Don and Raph's realtionship takes a different turn, when Raph litteraly falls upon and old undiscovered part of the sewers. First part in a sagaseries


BEFORE WE WERE SAVED

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or any of the characters, they belong to their creators. And I do NOT make any profits on making these stories!

_Finding what you are searching for is not always easy. What you look for does not always come when you __expect to find it. But sometimes you can find something you never even know was there…_

Stomp!

Stomp! Stomp!

Why did this have to happen to me?

Stomp! Stomp!

Why couldn't it have been somebody else?

Stomp! Stomp!

Why did master Splinter have to leave me down here while they were up there??

Stomp! Stomp!

And why did I have to be paired with him???

I turned my head and looked at the turtle behind me. Don threw me a friendly smile, when he saw my eyes, and I just immediately growled and looked away.

Stomp! Stomp!

Why couldn't I have been paired with Mikey, I understood him. Not this brainy mr- know- it-all.

Stomp! Stomp!

Or why not Leo? I could have some good fights with him and still feel okay… but why Donny? Why did master Splinter have to pick the turtle I understood the least? The quiet, sensitive let's-talk- in- stead- of- fighting- turtle….? Gaah! I need to let out some energy!

I stomped further on and did not pay attention to Don's cry's about I had to wait up. No, I thought! The hell am I waiting for him he can just keep up if he has the strength for it! ( it was only shortly after I found out that this turtle I did not understood earned more strength than me…)

CRASH!!

First Mikey did it when we found our new lair and now I did it… sometimes I think they make these special traps on purpose. But I gave it all my arm of words that could make a sailor blush, when I fell down the old broken floor.

I landed on my side half the way on my plastron, and my biggest concern was the pain the erupted from my leg where I had heard the most horrible crack when it landed directly on a pile of old bricks. I looked down and saw in which twisted angle it lay and began to curse even more. The dust in my eyes gave me a blurry vision but I was sure of the fact that nothing else had happened to me, and even though I knew I had survived I still lay there cursing more than ever.

" RAPH!" came a voice and then I heard a thump. " Raph are you all right?" don asked and came over to my falling spot and began to help me dig me loose of the piles.

" I'm freggin fine, Don! just get me outta here!" I yelled and growled and cursed even more.

It did not last long before I felt that I was only digging my self loose and I heard a rather surprised notice from Don.

" Waouw…!" the purple clad turtle spoke and suddenly became quiet.

" DON!"

The younger turtle woke up. " yeah! I forgot." He slapped himself mentally and came to pick me up.

" Raph! Are you hurt? You gotta see this!" Don took and arm under me as I tried to support my hurting leg, and when I looked up, I did not see what all the fuzz was about.

" What? It's and old cellar! Come let's go," I said and turned on my leg. " AUUV!"

" Raph!" don came to my aid again and supported me like a professional doctor. " We have to get you over there."

" Where?" I asked.

" There, " don said and pointed at an old dusty sofa near a corner.

When we finally got to the sofa and I was laid down on my shell, don took a quick look at my leg and could right away give me a diagnosis.

" It's deffinently broken," he said and stroke it gently.

His fingers were like touches of cold silk on my leg and it shivered down my spine, because of the pain that went through it. " I need to find a thing to support it with."

" Like what?" I asked.

He did not answer but took of his bostaff and laid it on the floor and went over to the pile of old broken floor and looked very orientated and determind to find the best piece of wood. He took them up onee by one and threw them all away as soon as he had touched them, and in the end I became tired of looking at it and took a look around the strange dusty place we had come to inhabit for a while.

Every thing was dusty. The floors, the walls even the ceiling that was filled with old spider webs seemed to have a certain carpet thing going on an opposite place than usual.

On the walls were lots of old picture frames all covered in dust, and I could only skimme the motive behind the thick layers of dust. It looked like old portraits, and one reflected a man with a cigar.

My look fell upon a big old furniture that looked mostly like a big old treasure box. Underneath it was an old Persian rug and on it stood a pair of slippers. Almost looked like as if the person who had been here had left I quite a hurry.

I noticed that I my self was lying on a horrid old couch and right beside it was a coffee table. An ash tray and a pipe was what was lying on it and the pipe had been knocked out of the ash tray.

I took a look at Donny who had seemed to find one good piece of wood. Why did this place look so amazing?

The younger turtle came with a short relief when he seemed to have found another piece of wood and he came running back to me kneeling at my bedside.

" Found them," he said and began to take of my belt.

" Hey! Whatta ya doing?" I yelled.

" Well," don said and took his arm over cross and I knew that look, he was going to be smart on me.

" Either I'll go again to find something else to tie around the leg, but that will probably take me ages to do, and then it will mean that your leg can go into cramps and you'll never be able to walk probably again, or we could just take your belt, and then get it over with it!"

" Why cant you use your belt," I asked.

" Raph, you're the one lying down and will not be capable of using your sais or your belt for that matter. I have to use mine, s ergo, it has to be yours," there was a small pause from Don. " or would you rather like to be a cripple for the rest of your life and never go scull busting again with Casey or be a better warrior that Leo?"

That one struck hard. I never imagine this could be so bad. So I let Don take of my belt and tried to hide the strange feeling that occurred while he untook my 'clothes'"

With a skill full hand he sweaped the belt from under me, and our eyes met shortly as I made a quick motion to the act of suddenly be stripped from my weapons and belt. Feeling naked and unusefull.

Once again Don's skilful touch gave me a shiver, and as he tied my leg up in a sling, I could not help but wonder what he was thinking behind that prominently clever brain of his.

" So, am I gonna live?" I asked stupidly, hoping that saying something would kill the silence.

I got a look from Don that I had rarely seen before. It was a quick look, but I knew it was a look of irritation. So he did not answer. He just finished the sling and took his bo staff.

" I'll call the others, tell them that we're stuck down here." He said and took forth his shell sell.

I just nodded and laid my arms over cross. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

" _Yo! This is Mikey! Kandyking of beans and fried eggs! Please leave a message if I should have the lust to call you back. BEEEEEP!" _

Don sighed and turned of the shell cell. " We're out of reach," he said and looked at me shortly.

" Then make the fucking signal work!" I growled. " I don't wanna lay down here forever with a freggin broken leg!"

" I can't!" don growled and threw the shell cell at me, which gave me a shock. " You do it, Raph! I'm not your servant!"

Wow, I thought and looked at Don who turned his back to me and began rooming through the place as far from me as possible. What's up with him? I took a look at the little turtle shaped phone and saw that it was all out of reach of any signal! Where in the shell were we? How far from the signal had we gotten to? I placed the phone on the table and felt my eyes goes drowsy. I was about to fall of to sleep when I was startled by a series of loud noises coming from the place Don had gone to, and I wondered f this was his way of letting out steam? But then my eyes closed once again.

I was dreaming, I knew I was, for how could it be so perfect else way? I felt the kiss and the tender touch of her body against mine. I felt how her warm soft flesh connected with mine and stroke mine with skill full hands of love and passion. Her kisses caressing my whole body and her tender whispers of comfort acted in every step of the way she lifted me to the stars and gave my body a satisfied feeling of lust and relaxation. My hands went up and down her greenish body and when I looked into those beautiful purple eyes I was lost for words. I could not believe what I saw and I could not believe I actually dreamt that.

" DON!!!" I yelled as I woke up.

" Yeah," a tired voice came from next to me. He was sitting in the chair opposite the table. " What is it, Raph?" his voice was soft and tender and I could see that he was regretting something.

" Uhh, nothing," I denied and laid back onto the sofa. " Just a nightmare."

" Hmm mm," he said and began to fiddle with the few pieces of wood he had in his hands, and I noticed he had taken his belt of. " Sometimes nightmares are best dealt with if they are being told to someone else," he said.

" Why?" my head turned on the sofa pillow.

" Then you'll feel better," he said. " The subconscious mind has shown you something you fear, and then if you have to deal with it alone, it'll be hard on you, psychological."

" Bullocks," I said and crossed my arms. " I can handle it my self."

" Ok then," don said and stood up. " Suit yourself, I'll see if this trick will work." He took the little piece of wood and his belt and went over to the hole in the ceiling. It looked like I measured some distant with his feet before throwing the rope and listened for a sound of a cracked floor become even more cracked. He had to duck and find a quick way to hide from falling ceiling above their heads.

" No use!" he said and emerged from the new cloud of dust that spread. " There has to be a way out of here."

" We could just wait for the signal to appear," I suggested and got a glare from Don that showed dislike. He then turned away.

" Perhaps you're right, Raph," he looked up at the big hole in the ceiling and sighed. He then rested his shoulders and sat in the chair right next to me.

I was a bit sad seeing my always- look- on- the- bright- side- of – science- and- imagination- brother, and then I did something quite unlike me.

" Don," I said and got his attention. " Why were you so fond of this room just before?"

" You really wanna know, Raph?" he asked me.

" Yes, off course, that's why I'm asking!" I turned a bit on the sofa to give him my full attention.

" It has something to do with history," he said trying to warn me a bit more. I just nodded. Anything to get him to talk! Oh, just can't believe I just said that!

" Well, in the Second World War people who were rebels usually fled to places where they could get out of reach of the enemy." Don began. " But what bothers me about this room, even though I can see that it bears remarks of a rebel brigades hiding place, I still can't understand that it has been build here in America when the war was in Europe…"

" Beats me," I said and crossed my arms. " Go on, Don."

" Well the pictures on the walls shows that those who lived here, god it is chilly in here," he suddenly began to rub his arms. " They looked to be fans of Churchill, you know, Winston Churchill and he played a big part in the 2WW. Perhaps it was a Jewish family who lived here when they, as some of the lucky ones, arrived to the USA. A temporary place for living before finding somewhere else. But it looks like it has been abandoned really quickly."

We both understood that by seeing the things that was still there lying on tables and chairs as if they were used every moment of the day.

"Creepy, " I said and as Don I felt the cold come sneaking to my body also.

" Perhaps they have some blankets or something here," he suggested and began to search the cupboards and drawers. " Nope, it looks like there all gone….Hey what's this." Don took forth a little small black box and took it up into the light. I turned my head to see and sighed.

"Probably some sorta play toy," I said and rubbed my shoulders.

Don began to look at it, as he said something was rattling in it. " Strange… there are Japanese signs written all over it. What would a Jewish family do with a little black Japanese box?"

" Dunno and don't care, DON!" I growled. " Do they have any freggin blankets?"

I saw him drop the box. " Oh, here's a blanket." Don drew forth a rather ragged up piece of cloth and folded it out and gave it a shrug. All the dust flew once again into the air and he coughed.

"Wonderful" he mumbled and came over to me.

" Hey, aren't you go to have that?" I asked as he began to rap it around me.

" No," he said and gave me a stern look. " Raph, you're the one who's hurt, you need it more than I do." He placed the blanket on my chest and folded it around me. He started to wrap it carefully around my legs, first the good one and then the broken one, and I tried not to show a face since he was so god dam gentle and careful and I did not want to course him ant more worries. Once his hand touched my sigh our eyes met quickly and then he looked away again and began tugging away. After my legs he began wrapping my waist, and in some way I began to feel weird. He began to tug me further up until he reached my chest and I threw my eyes at him, oh god he was freezing. His lips were all blue…

My hand did a thing that was unpredictable for the both of us. It took a firm hold of Don's wrist and his body stiffened. His eyes just starred into the air and then after a moment or two, I spoke.

" Don, you're cold too, I cannot have the blanket all for my self. Come," I moved a little in the sofa and made some room for him, his eyes were rather bewildered and he looked at me.

" Raph," he said but I interrupted him.

" Don, we have to, you would have said so sooner or later, you know that," I admitted. " You did it last when we were on Greenland, remember?"

His look was short. " Raph, I…" he was hesitating a lot.

" You could say when Leo or Mikey was around," I began. " We were all curled up in each other to warm up and not die or get sick. Why can you not do it now?"

" Raph, I…." his look was hard to read. " ahh.. it's complicated…!"

" Complicated?" I repeated I began to lead him further down to the sofa. " What can be so complicated in me giving you a change not to be sick. We've done this before, Donny. Remember?"

" Yeah, I remember, Greenland," he said.

Our eyes met once again as he began to curled down beside me. We both remembered Greenland all to well, the both of us. It was an unspoken moment we never before laid a subject upon because our eyes had first looked at each other differently than before, like they did now. I felt the cold skin rub against mine as he laid down beside me, and with a professional touch, he placed his body against mine, in the best position to warm each other up.

" You okay?" I asked when he finally laid still.

He nodded. " Yeah, I'm fine."

" good," me hand took a grip around his shoulder and his head on my arm was nice and comfortable placed. I did not dare to look at him now when we were lying like this. If he had seen the look on my face he would have known how I had felt for him.

Don usually always knows, that's why I don't feel alone.

A/N:

Places and other events mentioned in this story will later have a story on it's own. But I must warn you, this is a story that is only the beginning of a bigger adventure for the TMNT's and my main characters will off course be Don and Raph.


End file.
